Eggsy and Tilde
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Eggsy and Tilde navigate their new lives together, in this series of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters, except my own. Kingsmen belongs to Matthew Vaughn.**

* * *

Eggsy could hardly believe what an amazing whirlwind this had been, first he and Tilde were married in one of the most amazing weddings ever! After spending an equally amazing two weeks in Turks and Caicos, it was now time to head back home. Except that, Eggsy wasn't returning to England, he was moving to Sweden. As Eggsy was packing up his bags, he heard Tilde's voice "So, are you ready for this Babe?"

Eggsy turned to look at Tilde, the love of his life with a smile and said "I was born ready, compared to saving the world twice, this will be a snap."

Tilde gave him a smile that suggested otherwise.

"You have to understand that life in Sweden is nothing like how life is England." She explained as the servants arrived to carry their bags.

"Do your majesty's need anything else?" One of the servants asked.

"No thank you, Peter." Both Eggsy and Tilde replied at once.

As Peter and the rest of the servants left, Tilde continued with "You're a public figure now, have you thought about how you're going balance being a Kingsmen and a Prince of Sweden."

Eggsy replied "I'll try to appear in public as little as possible, while I find a balance between learning about life as a Swedish royal and my duties as a Kingsmen."

Tilde added "I can't believe you're in the alcohol business now."

Eggsy nodded as they headed towards the main lobby "I know, it's crazy. I went from tailor to beer maker."

Tilde gave him another one of her beautiful smiles as she said "Do you think you'll be able to bring me back some free samples?"

"I'll do my best." Eggsy replied with a smile of his own as they paid their bill.

* * *

Soon they were back on their private plane. The fact that he also owned this plane was still a huge shock to him. It had only two seats and a large tv that include a remote and 2,000 channels. The plane also had a variety of magazines and newspapers from all over the world in many different languages.

As the plane flew over the ocean, Eggsy started to think about his friends and family back in England.

Almost as she could read his thoughts, Tilde turned to him and said "Thinking about your friends and family?"

Eggsy simply nodded.

"You can always visit them at anytime and they can always visit us at anytime." His wife reminded him.

"I know, it's just that I've never lived outside of England before and the thought of leaving it is so scary." Eggsy confessed.

"Even more frightening than saving the world both times and saving my life?" Tilde replied in an almost joking tone.

Eggsy grimaced as he flashed back to how Tilde and his friend Charlie almost died of Poppy's drugs and millions of people around the world who weren't as lucky.

 _Poor US, they had at least two corrupt presidents. The last one sold out to Valentine and the other was willing to let all those infected by Poppy's drug die. At least, they both got was coming to him and the last got easy compared to the soon to be former one._ Eggsy thought to himself.

Almost as if she could read his thoughts, Tilde asked "Thinking about America?"

Eggsy nodded.

"Well, let's see how the impeachment trial is going." His new wife stated as she grabbed the remote and turned on the tv to watch the international news.

"This just in, President Greenwood has become the first American president not only be impeached but removed from office for crimes against humanity. His sentencing hearing is tomorrow." The reporter announced.

Both Eggsy and Tilde looked at each other in shock at what they heard.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised, but the fact that this happened is still stocking." Eggsy stated.

"Not to mention that this will cause the global stock to crash big time." Tilde added.

No sooner had she said that, the reporter said "This just in, stock markets all over the world are experiencing a crash after news of President Greenwood's impeachment and removal from office spread across the world. Reports are coming in that the US dollar's value has lowered."

"Geez. Let's switch to something happy." A still stunned Eggsy muttered.

Tilde nodded her head in agreement as she changed the channel. This channel was in Swedish and appeared to be playing a dubbed version of _Doctor Who._

 _So, this is what the Swedes feel like when we do it to them._ Eggsy thought to himself. _Good thing, I already saw this episode._ He added.

* * *

Sometime later, the plane landed in Stockholm in a private airport.

There Eggsy and Tilde were greeted by their dog, Harry and his walker a man named Stieg Lindqvist.

"Your highnesses, welcome home." Stieg greeted with a bow.

 _I still can't get used to that._ Eggsy thought to himself. Then he was pulled out of thoughts as Stieg continued with "If you don't mind me asking, How was your honeymoon?"

"It was amazing, the ocean was beautiful and the people were so nice." Tilde recalled.

"Your highness, your mother sent you some things from England." Stieg explained as he detected his attention towards Eggsy.

"What did she send?" Eggsy asked.

"She send some whiskey from Kingsmen." Stieg replied as he handed the couple of Kingsmen brand new whiskey.

Sometime later, Eggsy opened it inside the car with Tilde and their dog at his side.

"I still can't believe that you're in the whiskey business now." Tilde stated.

"And I still can't believe that I'm a prince now." Eggsy added playfully.

"Be careful who you say that around." Tilde advised.

"Why?" Eggsy asked feeling confused as to why the face of his beloved suddenly looked so serious.

Tilde sighed as she replied "I didn't want to tell since I felt that you had enough on your plate with helping rebuilding Kingsmen, becoming a Prince of Sweden, learning the rules of the Swedish royal court, moving to my home country and trying to find a balance between being a Kingsmen and a Prince."

"Babe, I've saved the world twice. I can handle anything." Eggsy assured her.

Tilde looked at him at said "Some people I'm Sweeden think you only married me for my money and status."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Eggsy exclaimed.

"I know, but the rest of my people don't know you like me and my family do, so you'll need to work extra hard to convince my people that you didn't marry me, just because I'm a princess." Tilde explained.

"That I can do." Eggsy promised. A few seconds later, the car pulled up to what Tilde and Eggsy recognized to be Drottningholm palace.

At the sight of the large palace, Eggsy's heart began to pound with anxiety. This was it, this was the beginning of his new life as a Prince of Sweden and it would his biggest challenge yet.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters except my own. Kingsmen belongs to Matthew Vaughn.**

* * *

 **Thank you Kacper Ziba, Kacperr99 and Shannon Rei D. Sumner for your reviews.**

 **Thank you Barbara Fruhling, ExiledValkyrie, and nvnightrider9 for choosing to favorite this story.**

 **Thank you Kimmerv2, NicoTheStrange, Shannon Rei D. Sumner, crazy-cloverleaf, eesh1978 and swishpot for choosing to follow this story.**

 **Thank you Alice210, GreekOtaku, Kacper Ziba, Maycavy, P-Webes, baseball18 and nvnightrider9 for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

* * *

It had only been a few weeks since Eggsy and Tilde moved into the palace and Eggsy was still having a hard time believing that he was a prince now. Little did he know that his life was about to change in a huge way again.

Eggsy was staring out the window with his dog before a servant called out "Prince Gary, It's time for your Swedish lessons."

Ever since he came to Sweden, Eggsy had started taking Swedish lessons to win over the nobles, the parliament and the people of Sweden. It had all been Tilde's idea of course and she first mentioned it to him during their honeymoon.

* * *

 _As they were getting ready for bed, Tilde suddenly called out to Eggsy "Babe, I've been thinking about something."_

" _What have you been thinking about?" Eggsy in a teasing tone._

" _Well…" Tilde trailed off for a moment before she said "Before we went on the honeymoon, my parents said to me that it might be a good idea for you to learn Swedish."_

 _Whatever Eggsy has been expecting it wasn't that._

 _Oh thank god! I thought that her parents changed their minds about our marriage and asked Tilde to divorce me. Eggsy thought to himself._

 _Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Eggsy replied "Sure, that sounds like a great idea."_

" _What would you like do for tonight?" Tilde asked with a playful smile on her face._

* * *

Then, suddenly Eggsy's memory of that night was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice say "Good afternoon, your highness."

Eggsy blinked as he found himself in the light purple room with a man named Oskar Larson, his Swedish tutor for the past several weeks.

"Please don't be so formal around me, call me Gary or Eggsy." Eggsy stated.

"But it would be rude to be informal around you, especially since you are apart of the royal family now." Oskar replied.

Every time he heard those words, Eggsy still had a hard time believing it. He still thought of himself as just Eggsy, a Kingsmen.

Once again, he was pulled out of his thoughts as Oskar asked "Shall we begin?"

Eggsy nodded his head, a servant entered the room as she said "I'm sorry to interrupt, but your wife needs to speak to you right away your highness."

* * *

A few minutes later, Eggsy hurried to his wife's room. There on the couch, sat Tilde holding their dog close to her chest.

"What it is? Are you okay?" Eggsy worriedly inquired.

Tilde took a deep breath before she said "I'm fine, but Babe, you might want to sit down."

Eggsy sat himself down next to Tilde said "Ever since we came back from the honeymoon, I've been feeling ill. So, I starting thinking I might be pregnant."

At once, Eggsy let out some nervous laughter. Of all nightmarish things that he had seen throughout his life. This one scared him the most. He wasn't sure if he was ready for children, then he was brought out of his thoughts as Tilde said "I took a pregnancy test and it did say I'm pregnant." The princess took another deep breath as she took Eggsy's hands within her own and said "We're going to be parents and I'm so scared."

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Tilde as he said "I know, I am too."

Then he thought back to his mum, Michelle in the U.K., she would know what to do. At once, he pulled out his cell phone and called his mum.

* * *

A few moments later, she picked up the phone with "Eggsy, how's married life treating you?"

"Pretty good Mum, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Eggsy stated before he added "Are you sitting down?"

"I'm sitting down now. Why?" Michelle asked, now beginning to sound worried.

"It's nothing serious Mum." Eggsy assured her as he placed the phone on speaker.

Picking up cue, Tilde piped up with "Hi, Miss Unwin."

"Tilde, How are you? Has my son been treating you nicely?" Michelle inquired.

Tilde let out a small laugh as she said "He's been better to me since we got married and there's something I need to tell you."

Tilde took a deep breath before she said "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, the other end was silence. Then Michelle let out some nervous laughter mixed with disbelief before she asked "I'm sorry?"

"You're going to be a Grandma." Eggsy stated, still unable to believe that he was becoming a father.

Once again, Michelle went quiet before she let out some more laughter, this time it was more joyful.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Michelle cried with joy over the phone.

"Shush!" Both Eggsy and Tilde said at once.

"Keep the volume down, Mum. You can't tell anyone about this yet." Eggsy interrupted.

"Why?" Michelle wondered.

"I'm the Crown princess of Sweden." Tilde reminded her.

"Oh right." Michelle stated before she added "Okay, I won't tell anyone until the palace makes the official announcement. However, I assume that this wasn't the only reason you called."

"Nope, the truth is that me and Tilde are scared." Eggsy replied.

"Your father, rest his soul, and I were nervous when I was pregnant with you." Michelle recalled.

"You were nervous you were pregnant with me?" Eggsy wondered.

"Yes, but the moment we first saw you, all the fears died away and were replaced with love for you." Michelle said. She paused before she added "I'm not saying that being a parent is easy and there are times that you're going to be nervous that you're not doing a good job, that you're too strict or too lenient, but no matter what happens, you'll love your child no matter what."

Upon hearing those words, both Eggsy and Tilde felt reassured. They may not be ready, they may not be the best parents even with aide from the royal family, but that didn't mean that they weren't going to try.

"Thanks Mum. I love you." Eggsy said.

"And I love you too." Michelle replied both she, Eggsy and Tilde said "Bye."

As Eggsy ended the call, he and Tilde hugged each other for the longest time. Then they broke apart as Eggsy said "Well, I guess it's time to tell your parents now."

* * *

Awhile later, Tilde's parents, the King and Queen of Sweden arrived at the newlyweds house. As they made themselves comfortable on the living room couch, Tilde's father said "What was so important that you couldn't tell us over the phone?"

Tilde took a deep breath as she held Eggsy's hand. Then she said "We're pregnant."

For a moment, no one said anything, then the King of Sweden asked "Say that again?"

"We're pregnant, Papa." Tilde stated.

"You mean we're going to be grandparents?" Asked Tilde's mother.

Both Eggsy and Tilde nodded their heads as Tilde's parents got up and hugged them both.

* * *

Sometime later, Eggsy and Tilde we're watching coverage of Tilde's pregnancy.

"Can you understand what they're saying Babe?" Tilde asked, wanting to know her husband's Swedish lessons were going.

"Yes, they're talking about the fact that you're expecting." Eggsy answered.

Tilde smiled, things were looking up.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters except my own. Kingsmen belongs to Matthew Vaughn.**

* * *

 **Thank you and Jon 'Fathon' Umber for choosing to follow this story.**

 **Thank you David Corperial for choosing to favorite this story.**

 **Thank you Dominique Torreto and Tom the Magnificent for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

 **Thank you Dominique Torreto for your review.**

* * *

 **Note: I'm not familiar with how the Swedish monarchy works. If I get anything wrong, please let me know right away.**

* * *

It had been three months since Tilde discovered she was pregnant and now she was starting to show.

"Want to feel the baby kick?" Tilde asked Eggsy playfully in Swedish.

Eggsy simply grinned as he placed a hand on her growing tummy.

"It's amazing how much your Swedish has improved babe." Tilde stated as she switched back to English.

"Yeah, I know. Who would've thought that I would become so good at Swedish." Eggsy replied in English.

"I thought the same thing when I mastered English." Tilde agreed. Then she added "When I first learned English, I didn't even want to learn it in the first place, but my parents insisted and I didn't have a choice. They told me "As the Crown Princess of Sweden, you are expected to communicate with global leaders and English is one of the most common languages on the planet and many of the world's leaders, especially in the West, will speak English."

As she finished speaking, Eggsy thought to himself. _She's right. A lot of world leaders do speak English and it's all thanks to the days of the British Empire._

Then without warning, he was pulled out of his thoughts as a servant suddenly yelled "Terrible news!"

"What?" Both Eggsy and Tilde replied in a confused manner.

The servant calmed himself down but the couple could see that his eyes were red from crying.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Tilde asked as a feeling of dread came over her.

Taking a deep breath, the servant said "I insist that you both sit down."

As Eggsy and Tilde made themselves comfortable on the couch, the servant took another deep calming breath before he said "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but the king has just passed away."

Both Eggsy and Tilde gasped in shock, before the Crown Princess of Sweden began to cry.

* * *

Sometime later, Eggsy and Tilde met with the Queen Mother whose eyes had been red from crying.

"What are we going to do?" Eggsy asked.

"Funeral arrangements are being made." The Queen Mother replied as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

For a long time, Tilde said nothing. Then she broke her silence with "I just can't believe he's gone."

Tilde started to cry again, as both Eggsy and the Queen Mother wrapped their arms around her.

For a long time, they hugged each other. However, they suddenly heard the dog letting out a sad whine as he snuggled up to the royal family.

"Thanks." Both Eggsy and Tilde whispered to their dog.

* * *

Unable to do anything else, the royal family just simply went to bed.

On the first day of national morning, Eggsy and Tilde got ready for the funeral. Even after seeing the news and social media feeds all over Sweden, and the various letters of condolences from Swedish citizens, to nobility, leaders of the parliament and leaders of many European countries, it still didn't seem real.

"He was looking forward to meeting his grandchild, he didn't even know that it was going to be a boy." Tilde stated as she finished putting on her black dress.

As Eggsy finished putting on his tux, he turned to Tilde and said "He'll know. He's looking down on us right now."

As Tilde gave him a small thankfully smile, a servant knocked at the door and said "It's time."

Soon, the royal couple of Sweden were being driven to the church. Eggsy was thankful that the windows were blocked. He didn't know how he would be able to handle the cameras flashing in his and Tilde's faces. Once they got to the church they were greeted by not only the Queen Mother, but Eggsy's own family which included Michelle and Eggsy's little sister, Harry, Tequila and Ginger and Eggsy's friends.

Harry was the first to approach the couple with "I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?"

"We're fine. We just need time to get through this. That's all." Eggsy answered before he changed the subject with "How's rebuilding the Kingsmen going?"

"It's going fine. We have at 40 new members now." Harry replied. Then he added "Still, it isn't the same without you."

"How are things in England?" Eggsy whispered.

"They're going great." Harry answered as he added "How are you adjusting to becoming a father at such a young age?"

Eggsy let out a sigh as he said "I don't know, I feel so many mixed emotions right now. I feel glad and amazed, but I also feel scared that I'm going to mess this up. What am I going to do? I miss working for Kingsmen."

"Parenthood isn't easy, but the most you can do is go with your instincts and hope that you made the right decision." Harry advised.

"As I already told you Eggsy, when I was pregnant with you I was terrified. However, I did the best I could and look how you turned out." Michelle interjected.

Eggsy couldn't but give his mother a hug.

"Thanks Mum." He whispered.

Then, it was time to begin to service everyone went to their seats and sat in silence.

* * *

Once it was over, Eggsy and Tilde wanted nothing more then to go home and sleep. However, they still had their royal duties of comforting the people at the funeral. After listening and consoling the people at the funeral, it was soon time to go home.

Before they went back to their palace, Eggsy went to say farewell to Harry, Ginger, Tequila, his Mum and his little sister.

"Thanks for coming and have a safe trip to the U.K." Eggsy said as he gave each of them a hug.

"You're welcome." Michelle whispered as she added "I know it may seem impossible, but you will get through this. You got through this twice already."

"Yeah, but my father won't come back from the dead, he'll just stay dead." Tilde interrupted bitterly while fighting back the sobs in her voice.

At once, everyone quickly pulled the soon to be Queen of Sweden into their arms. For a long time, they just stayed still and quiet in their mutual grief and comfort, then the silence was broken as a servant said "Mrs. Unwin, Mr. Hart, you're cars are ready for you. Your car is ready for the both of you, your majesties."

The group then broke apart and once again, they each wished each other goodbye.

* * *

As the couple were being driven back to their home, Tilde looked her the window and saw the palace that she grew up in.

"It's funny, when I first moved in with you, I thought it would be years before I would have move back in and become Queen." Tilde remarked before she let out a sad sigh as she added "I just didn't think it would be so soon."

 _Me either._ The former Kingsmen thought to himself before he pulled himself from his thoughts as he asked "What was it like growing up royalty?"

Tilde thought for a moment before she said "When I was little, I was told that I was a princess and that I would rule Sweden one day. I knew that I was special, but I didn't feel any different than the other kids. I liked the latest stuff like all kids my age did."

"What stuff did you like as a kid?" Eggsy asked.

"I liked dogs, ponies and action cartoons. I especially enjoyed the candy. If I could I would have it for breakfast, lunch and dinner, but my parents said it was important for me to have a well-balanced diet." Tilde recalled.

"What were your favorite sweets as a kid?" Eggsy inquired.

Tilde paused for a moment as she thought back to her childhood.

"I always enjoyed chocolate and ice cream. Still do. I also like crisps and dip to go with it." Tilde answered.

"No wonder, you fit right in the U.K. We have nothing but fish, chips and crisps." Eggsy joked, which caused a small smile to appear on Tilde's face.

"Aside from the dip, they come in many flavors, my personal favorite is salt and vinegar." Eggsy added.

"You're hungry aren't you?" The soon to be Queen of Sweden stated in a playful tone.

Eggsy opened his mouth to reply, however his stomach let out a loud growl at that moment.

In spite of themselves and the day that they had, the royal couple of Sweden couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't we have some fish and chips with dip as a late night snack when we get back?" Tilde offered.

"Hey. That rhymes." Eggsy pointed out.

* * *

Sometime later, the royal couple of Sweden were eating fish and chips in the living room as their dog currearled up to them while they were watching tv.

"I'm so glad to be able to relax in front of the tv with you and the doggie." Eggsy said in a playful manner.

Tilde, however said nothing as a frown slowly appeared on her face.

Eggsy turned to his wife and said "Babe, are you thinking your Dad and preparing for your upcoming coronation?"

Tilde nodded as she replied "I feel happy, but it still feels wrong somehow."

"Babe, there is no right way or wrong way to feel grief. Everyone deals with it in their own way, alright? If you need to go to bed early, you can go. I'll be up later." Eggsy stated.

Tilde gave her husband a tearfully nod as she gave him a kiss on the right check before getting up and heading to their bedroom.

* * *

Once she was gone, Eggsy felt the dog walk towards him and snuggle up next to him.

"Hey." Eggsy greeted as he gave the dog a rub on the back.

"Everything just seems to be happening so fast. I knew what I was getting into when I married into royalty, I knew I would have to give up being a Kingsmen, but that didn't bother me because Harry's back and I want to spend the rest of my life with Tilde anyway. If it means giving up being a Kingsmen, then so be it. I can't lose her again not after what Poppy nearly did her and rest of the planet. That, that Whiskey...!" Eggsy ranted.

Then he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Sorry for the rant, it's just that you're a good listener." Eggsy apologized.

The dog tilted his head as if to say "It's no problem. Go ahead, keep talking."

Taking another deep breath, Eggsy said "I just wish I could take away all of her burdens and pain and bare them in her place, just so that she wouldn't have anything to worry about. Still, I know that isn't possible, all I can do is be there for her and let her know how much I love her and our baby. I also need to show her that Sweden is my home now and I will defend her, our baby and this country the same way that I defended the earth during my time as a Kingsmen."

The dog just tilted his head in confusion as if to say "Of course that's what you need to do! Why are you even bother talking to me if you can figure this out all by yourself!"

Eggsy simply grinned as he picked up the dog and whispered "Thank you for listening to me and I guess it's time for the both of us to go to bed."

With that, Eggsy picked the dog and carried him upstairs to his and Tilde's bedroom. There he found Tilde, already fast asleep. Eggsy places the dog in his own bed before he climbed into his own and fell asleep right next to his beautiful wife.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
